Assassin
by hiiina
Summary: There's 3 more months of school, 3 more months until she could leave the sea green eyed boy. 3 more months until she didn't have to hide her secret from anyone. 3 more months too soon, her cover was blown. Now the sea green eyed boy knows her darkest secret.
1. Lockdown

**A/N: New story guys! I know you all want me to write my other ones but I couldn't resist. I'll be getting to the other stories soon. I graduate in a few weeks so pretty soon i'll be cranking out chapters rapidly for my stories.**

 **So, enjoy this story!**

* * *

 _*Lock Down*_

Annabeth POV:

I rushed down the hallway, my combat boots echoed through the empty halls as I ran to the nearest room.

"Out of all the places in the world. They had to come here!" I hissed under my breath as I heard the windows shatter at the front of the school.

I pulled the nearest door open and slammed it shut.

I scanned the room and realized I was in the photography room.

"Shit" I sighed as I realized who was in this class.

There he was, front and center. His black hair framing his godly chiseled face.

He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Miss Chase, what is the meaning of this. You should go back to your class we are in the middle of a school lo—"Mrs. Peters tried to say.

"Sorry, I know this is gonna be weird but I'm gonna need you all to move towards the back of the class." I spoke.

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"Please, just do it. Trust me, you'll thank me later" I said as I walked towards the door and sat down in the corner.

Everyone slowly but surely all went towards the back of the room.

Percy sat perched on the book case as his green eyes studied me.

I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

 _Stupid girl emotions go away! This is so not the time…_

I rolled my eyes at my stupid self and hugged my knees to my chest as I let my blond hair cascade over me covering my face.

A few seconds later the door busted open and a squadron came rushing in.

I still hadn't looked up yet, the element of surprise was the only thing I could use at this point. Oh and my trusty fan.

"Annabeth Chase. Have any of you seen her!" the squad leader—I assume—asked.

The door shut as the entire squad filed in, I had been counting the number of foots steps as each walked in.

 _13, they should have brought more_

Before anyone could say anything I stood up and every gun was now pointed at me.

The squad leader came to the front and took out a picture from his pocket.

He scanned it then looked at me beneath his gas mask.

"That's her. Come with us now Chase" he commanded as he brought up his gun.

I smirked, "Come on now. Everyone knows that no one tells me what to do"

I heard a familiar chuckle. The squadron looked back and pointed their guns at Percy.

 _Gods, Percy can never keep his mouth shut_

"What's so funny?" one of the men dressed like the others – all in black with bullet proof vests and gas masks—asked.

"It's true, no one can tell her what to do" Percy smirked as he looked at me.

 _So not the time seaweed brain_

"We'll see about that little boy" the man spoke.

"Oh trust me, there's nothing little about me" Percy said with a wink.

 _Cocky bastard. That's the kind of things you say when you want to die._

Before anything could escalade I stepped in.

"Now now boys. Behave." I smiled as I grabbed my fan out of my combat boots.

The entire squadron looked to their leader then looked back at me.

"A fan? Are you sure this is the assassin?" another man asked.

The leader looked at the picture then back at me.

"I'm sure of it" he spoke raising his gun up.

One of the other men began to laugh, "She's just a high school girl with a fan. What's she gonna do? Fan us to death?" he joked.

Other men began to join in.

Slowly each began to lower their weapons.

 _Big mistake_

"You know. You males are so easy to judge based off of appearance" I spoke as I went over to the teachers desk and sat down.

The squad leader was the only one with his gun still pointed at me.

 _Smart man_

"P…Please… I read your file… I k…know what you're capable of" the leader spoke.

He was the only one that was scared, and he should be.

The other men began to take their masks off as they saw me as less of a threat.

"Come on man, she's just a girl" one of the men said with a roll of his blue eyes.

Each member took of their gas mask leaving the leader to be the only one with a mask on. He was smart; it was the only thing that kept me from slitting his throat.

"Oh no. He's right. You all should be very afraid. And you all should have left your masks on" I smiled.

One man raised his eyebrow as he looked at me.

"You see" I spoke as I climbed and stood on the top of the desk, "I am as dangerous as your leader thinks. I may not look like it…" I spoke as I opened my fan, it whooshed open and 20 small blades stuck out, "But boy are looks deceiving" I added as I plucked a single 3 inch blade.

The photography class looked at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Its okay" I smiled to the class, "You'll forget this"

I plucked three more blades out of the fan and held them all with my right hand as I used my left to fan myself.

The squad leader drew fire but I saw that coming.

I jumped into the air dodging the bullets as I threw the first 4 blades at 4 of the men. Each blade slid across their throats, they sank to their knees holding their throats.

Quickly before anyone one could pull out their weapons I unloaded my fan killing all of the men apart from the leader.

However I did manage to stuff his weapon with a blade.

With the pool of blood at my feet the squadron leader came and began to fight me hand to hand.

I ducked, dodged, and weaved away from his skillful punches but alas; he was a bit too quick for me.

He threw me against the wall and I slammed against the wall hard. I got the wind knocked out of me.

He then threw a chair at me, I moved to my right. The chair hit my ribcage instead of my face.

I groaned and pushed the chair off as I jumped to my feet and plucked a blade from my fan once again. I knew the gas mask would cover his throat. So there was only one way, the back of the neck.

I know I could have killed him anyway, but the throat area was my signature kills.

He backed up and pulled a knife out of his boot. I jumped on the desk and did a back flip over his and cut the back of his neck, but not before he got a nice cut to my face.

As he lay dying on the room he stuttered.

"You won…won't survive. They… They'll find you" he choked out.

"I'd love to see them try." I spoke using the back of my hand to wipe the blood from the cut that ran from the bottom of my lip to the bottom of my chin.

I looked back at the class, they looked absolutely horrified. Most of the girls were crying hysterically, the boys holding them closely as they all avoided my gaze. Even Mrs. Peters was on her knees crying her eyes out. The only one not looking away was Percy. He stared at me with his sea green eyes in astonishment.

 _Betcha didn't expect that huh seaweed brain. Now I can be labeled as his crazy murderer ex-girlfriend._

I let out a sigh as I pulled out my phone.

After two rings he picked up, "Yeah it's Chase. Clean up crew at my high school. Now" I spoke as I pocketed my phone.

I slowly walked over to the door as I gazed out. I really hoped no one heard the gun fire. But knowing my luck they probably did. Probably need to erase everyone's memory to be safe.

Within minutes my comrades came and slowly fixed everything.

The photography class was last.

Director Zeus did his usual protocol.

Everyone lined up, one by one getting their memories erased.

The dead bodies were placed in body bags and the blood was scrubbed.

I sat on the desk trying my hardest to look like I wasn't hurting.

But honestly, my ribs hurt immensely. It was excruciating and pretty difficult to breath. But I didn't want to appear weak so I sat with a straight posture. My grey tank top hugged my sweaty bleeding body. My tight black jeans now had even more rips from the fight. But other than that this turned out pretty well.

Everyone filed out leaving the photography class, director Zeus and I alone.

Percy was the next to get his memories erased but Zeus stopped as he scanned him.

I knew that look.

"Oh no you don't. Erase his mind now" I spoke as I stood up and slowly walked towards them.

"He's built like a soldier. We could use a guy like him Chase" Director Zeus spoke as he looked at Percy.

It was true, Percy had a nice build. Thinish waist that broadened out as you got to his shoulder area. His chiseled muscles protruding out of his black t-shirt. He was a swimmer and football player. Of course he would be built.

"Please director, anyone but him." I pleaded placing my hand on his shoulder.

"None sense Chase. He would be perfect" he smiled.

"And I think it's time you get a partner" Director Zeus added.

"Oh please. You know I can handle things on my own" I yelled as I took a step forward.

I nearly fell forward as the pain in my ribs worsened.

I gripped my side as Percy helped steady me.

I pushed his hands away as I went and leaned against the wall.

"See what I mean, you need someone Chase" Director Zeus spoke.

I rolled my eyes as I swatted my hand in his direction, "Whatever. You'll do what you want"

I walked over to the door and gripped the handle as I struggled to stay up right.

The blood from my cut dripped down my face as I fought to gain deep breaths of air.

Director Zeus came and opened the door; we walked out into the hallway. I gripped the railings as we looked to the first floor.

About the entire school was there sitting. It took a while for their brains to reboot.

Zeus turned to me, "I know you want to go solo Chase. But I know this is for your best. He'll be the new recruit. You'll train him well. I want a report by the end of this month. I expect much from you" he lectured.

I nodded knowing there was nothing I could do to change his mind.

"I want this written in on my desk by tomorrow" he said as he turned to leave.

"And please Chase. Get someone to look at your injuries. We all know you're tough. It's okay to get help" he added.

I let out a sigh as I watched my comrades and the director leave.

As soon as they were gone I sank down to the floor.

I laid on my back as I clutched my ribs. It hurt so badly.

I squinted my eyes as I huffed out short breaths.

Before I knew it I began to slowly drift off due to the lack of oxygen.

Before I was completely consumed in the darkness I felt my body being lifted followed by a whiff of the ocean.

 _Percy_

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know if you guys could tell but the italics are Annabeth's thoughts... So yeah, what do you guys think? Liked it? Hated it? Have suggestions? Want me to continue? Leave them in the reviews lovely people!**


	2. Day One-Rendezvous

* _Day one—rendezvous*_

Annabeth POV:

* _Beep Beep Beep*_

I groaned as I stayed perfectly still, not wanting to get up yet.

 _I'll just let it ring for a bit more, it will eventually go off…_

 _*Beep Beep*_

I rolled over as I snuggled more into my pillow, this slight movement sent a sharp pain from my ribcage.

 _*Beep Beep Beep*_

 _I should really go get my ribs checked out…._

 _*Beep Beep…. Slam… shuffle….*_

 _What!?_

My eyes shot open as I grabbed for my knife that I hid under my pillow. Finding nothing I quickly jumped up off of the bed and onto the intruder even though my ribcage hurt like a bitch.

"What the hell!?" a sleepy manly voice called out as he twisted and turned trying to get me off of his back.

"Who are you!? Why are you here? Trying to kill me?!" I yelled squeezing as hard as my arms could around the intruder's neck while the heels of my feet dug into the intruder's abdomen.

"Because trust me pal, you picked the wrong house!" I yelled preparing to snap this guy's neck.

"Wise girl chill out!" the voice yelled as we both collapsed onto the hard wood floor.

I let in a sharp breath as we fell and the intruder landed onto my ribcage.

"P...Percy? What?" I hissed as I lay still trying to catch my breath.

"Oh gods are you okay Anna?" he asked as he rolled off of me lifting me up easily and setting me on the bed gently.

I let out a few labored breaths as I hung my head and clenched my side.

 _I seriously need to get that checked out._

I felt a warm hand fall upon my cheek slowly running down my face to lift my chin.

Sea green eyes met stormy grey ones.

We stared at each other for the first time in what felt like 50 years.

I had to admit, I really did miss him. I missed those happy memories.

Except… except now it's done. Everything is different now.

I clenched my eyes and turned away and leaned a bit out of his reach.

"What are you doing here?" I spoke coldly.

He let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his shaggy jet black hair.

 _The same jet black hair that I used to run my hands throu— No! Now is definitely not the right now!_

"Why are you in my room?" I spoke as I scanned the area.

White walls, huge king sized bed, posters of various surfers, surf boards, a few bikini model posters, longboards, swim trophies, football jerseys….

 _Not my room…._

"W...why am I in your room?" I asked as I stood up, it was only then that I noticed my hair was slightly damp, and I was wearing one of Percy's long shirts.

"What did you do!?" I yelled pushing Percy against a wall.

I also noticed that he was only wearing a pair of black basketball shorts and no shirt leaving his amazing body displayed.

"D...Did you undress me? A...And shower me?" I gasped as I pushed him firmly and tore away from him walking over to the window that looked towards the ocean.

I could feel the heat on my cheeks as my embarrassment sank in.

I heard feet shuffling behind me and pair of strong arms wrap around my torso.

I wanted to push him away but the tears came flooding out.

 _Am I even good enough anymore? Had he seen my ugly scars and bruises? Why is it with everyone else I can put up the tough girl act but with him I break down._

I felt my body being maneuvered, before I knew it I was crying into his chest and his chin was resting on the top of my head and his arms encircled me as I hung onto him for dear life.

"What's wrong wise girl?" I heard him whisper.

I completely broke down. I had to tell someone about everything.

"E...Everything Percy! Now you know. And I bet now you think I'm a killer. And I just… I was so close. So close… There was only three more months and I would have been set. You wouldn't have found out. I wouldn't have to move and... And…"

"It's okay… Just breathe…"

"But...but I was so close….and now..."

"Wise girl you need to calm down… there's nothing you can do now, all you can do now is just breathe"

I sniffled as I tried my best to calm down. He was right there was nothing I could do now. Everything is done.

* _30 minutes later*_

 _*Ring ring*_

I let out another breath; I had been done crying for the past ten minutes. I guess it was just nice to be able to have someone to hold on to.

I let go of Percy and walked over to my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Chase, location?"

"P. Jackson's house" I stated

"Pin pointed, evac in five minutes"

I shut my phone.

"Do you have any clothes I could borrow?" I asked as Percy sat perched on the bed, as I was talking he had opened all of his windows to let in the natural sun light and cool ocean breeze.

"Yeah" he said as he stood up and walked over to his closet.

He slid open the door and brought out a box labeled **Anna**.

"Here" he said as he set the box in front of me, "You never came back to get it" he added as he walked over to the closet getting dressed himself.

"Ooh..." I whispered as I watched him search for some clothes to wear.

I glanced at the box with a feeling of guilt.

I let out a sigh as I rummaged through peering into the old me.

Frilly white dresses. Pink fluffy skirts.

I brought my hand up to the bridge of my nose and pinched it as I grew more and more irritated with my old self. The little peppy pure girl with a short blond bob and bangs that encased bright grey eyes.

If only she saw herself now. Now I had grown out my blond hair and added light brown highlights. My once bright grey eyes were now darkened and stormy. My wardrobe no longer consisted of pure innocent girly and frilly clothing. No, I was once a conservative girl but not anymore.

Now my wardrobe consists of skinny ripped jeans galore, tight shirts that showed cleavage, band shirt, cut up shirts, and tight short dresses and shorts. No more ballerina flats, now there were heels and combat boots.

From what I learned in the past year and a couple months is that you can use your body and looks to deceive others. I use this tactic quite a lot. Men, especially experienced men who have killed before immediately don't see me as a threat; they see me as a blond bimbo.

But it doesn't matter what they think, and it doesn't matter what they say. I will always know that I may look like one, but I will never be one.

Finally at the bottom of the box I spotted a pair of black shorts with little hearts fringing the bottom. I immediately ripped those off and I was left with a pair of jean black shorts. I pulled on those shorts as I kept on Percy's oversized shirt.

"Hey" I spoke as I turned around to see Percy pulling on a shirt. He turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Mind if I cut this?" I asked eyeing out his grey short sleeved shirt.

"Knock yourself out" he spoke as he tossed me a pair of scissors.

As soon as they were in my hands I set to work.

I cut the torso part to turn it into a crop top. I then cut off the sleeves and made two slits on either side exposing my black lacy bra. I cut the front into a V and made the shirt look like a cropped tank top with open sides. Not bad if I say so myself.

I walked over to Percy's mirror and ran my hands through my hair that stopped at my waist. I grabbed the rubber bands around my wrist and put my hair into a half up half down hairstyle with the top being a messy bun. I no longer had bangs so I pulled some hair in front of my ears to encase my face.

With that I walked over to the night stand and grabbed my combat boots that rested on the floor next to it. I sat on the bed as I began to lace them.

Percy had finished before me, his style had changed too. He had a sort of a bad boy look going on. He wore all black. Black skinny jeans, black t-shirt—that showed his sculpted body—and some black vans. With all the black he wore his deep green eyes stood out prominently.

 _*Beep Beep*_

"Day one" I whispered as I walked out of the room towards the front door.

I could remember the last time I had been here.

I shook those bad memories out of my head and kept walking.

"Rendezvous, Let's go Percy" I spoke as I opened the door.

Just as I was about to walk out of the door I felt someone grab my wrist.

Grey met green.

"No matter what happens I'll be here for you. Now and forever." He whispered.

I was a bit taking back from his comment. Time would only tell if this could happen. So instead of smiling and hoping, I did what I did best.

I built walls.

I pushed him away from me and spoke, "Don't make promises you can't keep Jackson"

With that I got into the bullet proof glassed car and slammed my door.

 _Build walls, it's the only way. To keep both of us safe…_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see! So sorry i haven't been updating like at all! I just finished high school (WOOHOO!) and i've been trying to spend time with my friends before we all leave and never see each other. Buuut, the good news is i just got a surface 3 tablet! So i really promise i will be updating very soon now! I hope you all enjoyed this story! Tell me what you guys think so far! Like it? Hate it? Please Review guys! And be on the look out for my other updates that are coming soon!**

 ***:)**


	3. SORRY

College is what has been keeping me from updating. I'm sorry guys, I'm really really busy. But I'll try and update as soon as I can, I've got a three-day break coming up, I'll try and devote at least one day to updating stories! Thanks for being patient. I'll try guys, I honestly will!

*:)


End file.
